Deadly Nightshade
by MusicalDeleria
Summary: For a moment, the sound of blood can be heard above all other noise as it hits the pavement drip by drip; amplified for what seems like an eternity as only seconds tick by, marked by each new drip. In the new order, not even the Immortals are safe... NEW CHAPTERS IN THE WORKS :
1. Chapter 1

**To my wonderful readers, please bear with me over the coming weeks because for my other stories its gonna be rough. So, after our trip to Hershey PA I can't find my iTouch anywhere, that might seem inconsequential to you until I say this: ALL of my stories, writings, and chapters were on it. While I doubt it's gone far I don't think I'll find it soon, so this means I will possibly have to start from scratch on the future chapters and stories I'd had written; this story included. I have partial chapters from a few months ago that were transferred to iPad so all is not lost yet. For now as I search and try to pull together the missing pieces please enjoy this, also feel free to PM me or write a review, enjoy **

The night drug on as did their battle, a strange figure of monstrous height agilely dodges attacks as it lurches forward, in a vicious frenzy to bring down its opponent; Robin, the boy wonder. Tendrils of shadow swirl unnoticed around the two, producing a sound much like the hissing of snakes.

The boy wonder still tries to crack a joke or two, though it's obvious he is on the losing end of this battle.  
The cage of clouds moves away from the moon, throwing light to the docks that act as the background of this fight, making the shadows hiss loudly in displeasure.

The moonlight burns across the surface of the taller figure, showing smooth, almost liquid metal covering every inch of him.

Batman's protégé dodges another attack, his usual grin now gone as he falls back, throwing a small sticky grenade at his enemy.  
The metal man doesn't flinch, his middle separating to form a hole through which the weapon passes, his body flows like liquid as he reforms himself and prepares for the final blow.  
The shadows hiss again, loud, excited; their wispy tendrils extending toward the tall figure.

A slender form cloaked in darkness jumps between the two, taking the blow for the boy wonder.

For a moment, the sound of blood can be heard above all other noise as it hits the pavement drip by drip; amplified for what seems like an eternity as only seconds tick by, marked by each new drip. And then the hiss crescendos into an angry trill as shadows whip around in a violent rage.

A metallic limb protrudes through the dark form, the metal man having impaled them, his whole forearm wedged through their middle.  
And then the form laughs, a feminine bell like trill, short but still very unnerving. Her eyes meet his, staring into his smooth, featureless face; and she smiles.

Had he a face to show expression with I'm sure it would have shown shock at this girl, he had dealt her a death sentence with that injury and she was smiling at him! Laughing even!

Her form shifted, blurring around the edges, becoming unstable, no longer solid, but as mist. The man shifted, attempting to pull his arm away as it felt as though it was being constricted.  
The girl's form continued to change drastically, taking a form like the tendrils around them as they too began to wrap around him, stopping his struggles.

Quickly he changed forms as well, taking a more free moving form to escape them as liquid. But the shadows softened, becoming like mist again as they swirled around him, combining with him until they were one.

He now changed back, into the tall figure he was before, but the shadows still had a hold, a stronger one, the heart of the darkness shattering his insides as it created cracks and fissures trying to destroy him.

With a tortured cry of agony the man was fragmented into thousands of pieces, littering the halfway demolished docks.

The hiss of the shadows lowered to a quiet purr as a feminine figure walks by, stepping over the metal man's remains and stopping next to the boy wonder who lies on the ground, exhausted and oblivious to the now waking world.

"Now what am I supposed to do with him," She asks herself. "I can't just leave him here."  
I never really thought about what I would do after helping him, then again, I wasn't counting on him being unconscious, she thinks to herself.  
Her eyes drift to the domino mask on his face, lingering as her fingers twitch at her sides, subconsciously answering her question. "I can't," She whispers.

But what other choice do I have? She muses.

Moving just quicker than a snail's pace she lowers herself to kneel next to the boy, trailing a fingertip across the edge of the mask.  
"Robin?" She tries, her voice a low murmur. He does not stir, even as her slender hand nudges his shoulder. "Robin?" She tries again, this time louder.

With a low sigh she gives up, her gaze moving to the mask again.  
"It's not as if I would know him anyway," She sighs, her gaze never leaving the single domino.

Gingerly her hands find the edges of the mask, and, after a brief moment of hesitation from the girl, the mask comes off.

The problem is, she knows this face. Richard Grayson. Known well enough from his appearance in papers such as The Gotham Gazette and The Gotham Globe some years back, but propelled to celebrity status because of big shot Bruce Wayne; his adoptive father.

Shit. Not good...

Well, there's nothing I can do about it now, at least I know where to take him. She carefully places the mask back on his face and gathers his light form into her arms; wincing only slightly at the minute pressure against her newly formed wound.

She raises a hand to the security camera to her left and darkness surrounds it, dark tendrils constricting it until it implodes, bursting to pieces; and with that she walks off, into the carnivorous streets of Gotham with the boy wonder in her arms; wincing only slightly at the minute pressure against her wound.

She raises a hand to the security camera to her left and darkness surrounds it, dark tendrils constricting it until it implodes, bursting to pieces, and with that she walks off with the boy wonder, into the carnivorous streets of Gotham.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The trip to Wayne Manor and back takes almost an hour by foot, taking less time to get back without the hindrance of another body to carry.

What I want more than anything right now is to sink down into the armchair situated in the living room of my small apartment, but instead I pass it up, making my way to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

My blood saturated shirt falls to the floor with an almost sickening wet slap, followed by my shoes and shorts, all black stealth tech bought from Gotham's underground; though not the greatest quality out there they served their purpose well enough.

I am a lot more careful untangling the golden laurel wreath from my hair before that too falls to the pile. I take my time in the shower, meticulously scrubbing the area where not two hours earlier there'd been a gaping hole in my stomach.

I would've made a great Espada; I think to myself with a smirk.

I can't help but worry over my brief contact with the metal man though. Worrying if somehow he'd done to me what I'd done to him during our brief encounter and fused a piece of himself with me when he was still in his liquid form and I was in my most vulnerable state.

I shut off the water with a sigh, shaking my head. I'm just being paranoid again, as always.

I quickly wrap up in a towel to ward off the chill brought on by the absence of hot water and the mid January weather, stepping over the pile of bloody clothing as I open a second door leading to my room.

After scrounging through my dresser I pull on a pair of black fleece sleep pants with pink skulls on them and a lacy pink tank top.

I fall back onto the mattress, legs hanging over the side and a pleased sigh escaping my lips as I am finally able to relax.

I hear a low hiss to my and something lightly flicks the back of my hand, prompting me to look to my right where a small, milk colored snake curls itself around my wrist and index finger.

Slowly I raise my hand so that the snake's head hovers above my face. "Sorry Nyx, did I wake you?" I ask, receiving a hiss in response. She ruffles her tiny wings in agitation, throwing light onto her scales which glimmer like aurora gems in the low light of the room. Her dark coal black eyes seem to be glaring into my amethyst ones and I release a sigh.

"I said I'm sorry," I say, tapping Nyx lightly on the top of her head with my finger. "I had a long night, one I'm about to forget anyway,"

For a moment all is quiet as I stare at the snake and she stares at me.

"Shit," I say, my free hand falling to my forehead. "I forgot to get rid of the clothes. What am I gonna think in the morning when I find ripped and bloodied stealth tech on the bathroom floor?" I sigh. "This is why I never use that technique on myself." I slowly sit up and make my way quickly to the bathroom, Nyx still wrapped around my finger.

I grab up the clothing in one hand and toss it into the trash bin, carefully setting my laurel wreath in the sink and my boots by the door. Nyx crawls up my hand to coil around my arm, leaving my hands free while I mop up the blood.

Finally I have the bathroom and hallway looking straight again and the trash has been taken out. My ruined stealth replaced by a new set in the closet.

"Now I can finally go to sleep," I say, collapsing on the bed and pulling the covers over myself, Nyx makes herself comfortable on my pillow while I turn out the lights.

"Goodnight Nyx," I murmur through a yawn. I look out the window next to me into the night. "Goodnight Dad,"

**I hope you liked it, I'm not completely satisfied with the ending and may rewrite the last few paragraphs later, but to be an author is to never be satisfied with what you create until you reach the highest level, and I've got a long way to go.**

**and to my readers I will try to remedy the lost chapters situation as soon as possible, I wish I could have given you this along with the new updates I'd planned, as well as the multiple chapters I'd had per story stocked up That aside, please tell me what you thought, I would love to hear from first time readers as well **


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: I HATE Autocorrect… -.- Okay, hopefully now there aren't any random words thrown in and I've fixed them all… I don't know how I didn't notice them before –,-**

**Hey Guys! I know I'm late with the update… (Way late…) But it won't be like that again, I got caught up in Final Reviews and other stupid Senior crap… -.- Speaking of which I should be studying for my last two finals tomorrow (And my last day of High School! Wooo! :'D) But, I stopped to get this chapter up just for you guys! :'D So, please don't hate me, and if you can find it in your heart to give a semi stressed out author a review to keep her going I would much appreciate it X) and please, enjoy! ;)**

Something soft and wispy bats me on the nose, pulling an annoyed groan out of me in response. I'm hit in the face again with the feathery thing, and then it clicks.

Feathers.

"Nyx," I sigh, getting whacked in the face yet again and almost getting a mouthful of feathers. I turn my head into my pillow and sneeze, turning back to glare at my reptilian companion.

"Good morning to you too you giant winged worm," Another whack to the face.

I yawn and set her next to me on the bed so I can get up, grabbing a plain lilac dress off the back of a chair on my way to the bathroom.

"Nyx, you wouldn't happen to know why my laurel wreath is in the sink would you?" I say, turning the golden headpiece over with my fingertips. She hisses in response.

I toss the dress over the towel rack and set the wreath gently on the countertop.

I find my thoughts drifting to the past couple of hours as I stand under the warm stream of water. Though no matter how long I ponder over it, I come up blank, as though I'm missing the last eight hours of my life.

I realize I don't even remember how I got home. What the hell happened to me?

Various scenarios run through my head; had I been drugged? Had I taken on an opponent way out of my league? Did they plant something on me? Steal my memories?

I sigh, letting out a shaky laugh. I'm being silly, I'm letting my paranoia get the best of me again.

I cut the water and wrap up in a fluffy purple towel.

Once I dry off and brush my long, light blonde hair I slip on the dress and walk back into my room to find Nyx asleep on my bed.

"Oh, so you get to sleep in but I don't?" I say, forcing a sigh. Her wings flutter before resting at her sides again and I smirk. "Nice,"

I pull a set of undergarments on under my dress and slip into my light gray flats. "Guess I'll have to eat breakfast by myself, I was thinking I'd go have some eggs and ham at Marty's, I'm not even sure I'll be able to finish it by myself. Oh well,"

I peak over my shoulder to see Nyx spreading her wings, her eyes meeting mine with perfect clarity, unclouded by sleep.

"So you've changed your mind, good, come on then," I say, holding out my hand to her. "And lose the wings," I add as she wraps around my forearm, her scales morphing, changing their color to represent the finest quality of gold; looking much like she belongs on the arm of a Pharaoh rather than a Greek Deity.

WWWWWWWW

"Lilah!"

I stop and turn on the sidewalk, facing many irritated faces of people making their way to work and school, some shoving me to the side as I wait patiently for the owner of the voice to find me.

A moment later I feel someone's arms around me and see trails of long auburn hair falling over my shoulder, mixing with my blonde strands.

"I've missed you sister," She says, moving her chin off of my shoulder as I turn around in her arms. "And you too Nyx," She whispers to the glittering gold snake on my arm.

"It's been a while Eris, what brings you to the mortal realm this time?" I ask as she releases me.

"What? Can't I ever just drop by for a visit to see my best friend?" She sees the look on my face and pouts. "No?"

"Eris, whenever you drop by for a visit it's either to cause mayhem or deliver some less than favorable news from Olympus,"

Her pout turns into a full blown frown and she pulls me across the street to a small, neglected park and sets me down on a rickety park bench.

She takes a seat next to me and Nyx curls up on top of my head, focused on Eris.

"Look, you already know Erebus doesn't like you being here,"

"This again?" I sigh. "Father can't tell me what to do anymore Eris, I can make decisions on my own."

"Well he doesn't seem to think so," At my glare she holds up a hand and I bite my tongue and let her continue. "I'm not agreeing with him, this is just what he said. He thinks you coming here was a mistake. He doesn't think it's safe for you to be here, he doesn't think you can handle yourself here alone,"

"I'm not alone, I have Nyx; and I can handle myself just fine." I protest. She looks back at me, her eyes filled with not pity, but sympathy.

"He wants you to come back to Olympus."

"What? That's insane. I refuse!" By this point I am on my feet, fists clenched and shaking with rage. "I can handle myself just fine."

"After last night he doesn't believe it." She murmurs.

"Last night? What happened last night?" I ask, retaking my seat as I begin to calm down.

She looks at me strangely for a moment. "You fought a man made of liquid metal, Lilah, you saved-" Her sentence cuts off in a gasp when her gaze meets mine. "Oh Zeus no, Lilah you didn't."

A strangled gasp of air passes my lips as my fingers dig into my knees painfully.

In my head I see flashes of a monstrous metal figure, his gaze locked on mine as his arm extends toward me, wait, no, goes through me.

My whole body feels like someone's poured acid over it.

My breath somas in short painful gasps and I'm just barely aware or Eris's hands gripping my shoulders as her concerned gaze meets mine.

WWWWWWWW

I sit up, groggy, disoriented, finding my lower half covered in blankets. As my vision clears I realize I'm back in my room, the clock on the wall reads 11:00 am.

From her perch on my arm Nyx raises up, rubbing her face against my cheek.

"What happened?" I ask, petting the little snake on the head. I bow my head in my hands for a moment as a wave of dizziness overcomes me.

"Oh thank Zeus you're awake," Eris sighs, stepping into the room with two glasses of water.

"What happened?" I ask, repeating my earlier quarry.

"Oh, well I think you must've been overworking yourself lately, perhaps when I told you of Erebus's news the stress of it all made you reach your limit and you, passed out." She says, setting the glasses on the bedside table. I notice her hands trembling slightly as she explains, almost tipping over a glass.

"You say it like I had a mental breakdown or something Eri," I joke, carefully reaching for one of the glasses. I'm not so sure I believe the bit about passing out due to stress either, it just doesn't seem like me; I've been doing this for centuries and I know how to handle the strain of the job.

I sigh and set the glass back down. "Well, no matter what caused it, I'm not going back," I say, my voice taking on a darker tone.

Eris seems to relax somewhat and takes a seat in the desk chair next to the bed, leaning over it with her elbows over the back. "Well I'm not here to make you do anything, I'm just the messenger, so you can relax,"

"About that, isn't that Hermes's job?" I ask.

"Busy,"

"Hmm, are you sure it's not because Erebus thought I'd be more likely to comply and less likely to cause injury if it was you who told me?" I ask, placing a finger to my chin in mock contemplation.

"Possibly," She says with a grin.

"So I take it you're going to be staying for a while," I say with a knowing glance at the Chaos Goddess. She'd yet to make a hasty retreat as was routine even though her message had been delivered. Being the Martin of Mayhem she had a lot of places to be all at once.

"Yup," She replies.

"So I'm safe in assuming Erebus has sent you as my chaperone until I comply with his wishes?" I add.

"You hit the Cyclops right in the eye,"

I grin at the strange Olympian joke, it'd been a while since I'd heard such expressions.

"You can take the guest room down the hall,"

"Thanks Lili!" She says hugging me before running out of the room, probably to go redecorate.

I sigh, I couldn't be mad at Eris, really it was my father who I was mad at. "You may be waiting quite a few decades before I forgive you for this one Dad," I sigh.

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, suggestions, criticism, advice, or just a 'Hi' **

**Wish me luck on the exams! ;'D**


End file.
